What the Mirror Saw
by Bandgeek252
Summary: After Harry finds the Sorcerer's Stone and keeps it from Voldemort, Dumbledore asks Snape to hide the Mirror of Erised so none of the students will be tempted. Snape gets ready to move the mirror, but sees something in that makes him stop.
1. Chapter 1

What the Mirror Saw

By Bandgeek252

Synopsis: After Harry finds the Sorcerer's Stone and keeps it from Voldemort, Dumbledore asks Snape to hide the Mirror of Erised so none of the students will be tempted. Snape gets ready to move the mirror, but sees something in that makes him stop.

Disclaimer: I am not profiting or making anything off this fic. I do it all for the love of the game ^^ *And it annoys me to have people waste time repeating this disclaimer in each chapter so this disclaimer stands for the entire fic.

Enjoy!

**1992- Year One**

Severus Snape had been played many roles in his fairly young life. From the brilliant loner of the Slytherin House during his school years at Hogwarts to double spy for the Order of the Phoenix, there had been many masks he had to undertake and not all of them pleasant. After the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort and the horrible deaths of his arch nemesis James Potter and Severus's long lost love Lily Potter, Snape tried to remain focused in his goal. Protect Lily's son at all costs. The task, his whole reason for living, was turning out to be more difficult than he had originally thought. Due to Potter's inherited need to arrogantly disobey the rules, Severus found himself keeping an eye on Quirrell most of the time. Dumbledore had surmised that Quirrell would try to take the stone for Voldemort and thus placed his most trusted friend in charge of watching him. The first year for Harry Potter had been a near escape when he and his fly by night friends went after the Sorcerer's Stone. Severus had held his breath as he witnessed Dumbledore escort Harry's unconscious body to the Hospital Wing. Severus entered the wing hoping that his presence would remain unnoticed. The last thing he needed was for people to think he cared about Harry and his dark sneering reputation to go up in smoke.

"He lives, Severus." Dumbledore said softly not looking away from Harry's face. "It was a close call, but he lives." Snape heard him and then without taking a second glance turned away from the limp eleven year old boy he had vowed to protect. He billowed out of the Hospital Wing and returned to his dungeons for a nice stiff drink. He couldn't be found there looking on the boy. Despite his reminding Dumbledore that the Dark Lord was never going to return to power, Dumbledore was still unconvinced and kept Severus as a double agent.

After his third drink, Dumbledore entered his chambers. The old wizard looked tired, but his brilliant blue eyes still had their fire.

"Drinking again Severus? Is that sincerely necessary?" He scolded his former student.

"I find that after today, one is sorely needed. Don't fret I'll still be at breakfast tomorrow bright and early."

Dumbledore sat down on a comfortable arm chair looking slightly grim. "Severus I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes?" He said not looking up from his drink.

"I need you to hide the Mirror of Erised somewhere where the students won't find it. The Room of Requirement might work. I don't want Harry to go looking for it again." Snape knew the power of the Mirror of Erised. Students could get lost in the Mirror's power.

"I suppose Potter saw what he wanted in it?"

"Yes, he saw his parents." Dumbledore said softly sadness dripping in his tone. Snape's dark eyes snapped up in shock.

"He saw her?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"He saw them both, yes. Please hide it. The temptation would be too great for him. I hope to steer him clear of it, but I don't want to take the chance." To this Snape nodded. He didn't want Potter getting lost in the Mirror's elusive powers.

Snape found the Mirror where it had been left. The evidence of the battle between Voldemort's shadow and Harry Potter had been long swept away. The room was chilly as he held the cloak he would cover it with to transport it so he wouldn't be tempted with the Mirror's offering.

The Mirror of Erised stood beautiful as ever as Snape unfolded the cloak and tried to throw it over the mirror. The Mirror reacted before he had a chance to hide his deepest desire and a swirl of clouds covered his reflection and then cleared.

Severus's jaw dropped as he saw a red-head beauty with emerald eyes smiling warmly at him. The background was still a swirl of gray clouds, but he didn't care for he was staring face to face with the woman he had loved for so long. The piercing sadness crushed his heart, but he didn't care. He wanted to bask in her beauty and just drink in her features. Those fair cheek bones and freckles on her incredibly pale skin. It was as if not a day had gone by since the last time he saw her. For an hour he just sat and starred at her.

Realizing the time he figured he had to move the Mirror quickly otherwise he would never leave. But then a thought. He could always come back and visit. Only for once a year and only for an hour at a time. He didn't want to spend too much time with the Mirror. Dumbledore might get suspicious and question his ability to control himself. Taking it to the Room of Requirement he placed it in there safely. Checking the date to see when he would return. He saw that it was May 21, just two days before Lily's birthday.

_I will return in another year on Lily's birthday. Merlin, how old would she have been this year, 30? _The thought saddened him a bit, but he tried to shake it off at the thought that he would see her again next year. The bittersweet taste in his mouth told him that this would not bring her back, but he didn't care as long as he could see her again, smiling up at him. He truly in his cold lonely heart had wanted to see her smile like that at him forever, but she never did and never would. The thought made him shiver as he left the Room of Requirement to return to his dungeon like tomb.

With a heavy sigh, he undressed himself and turned in. Final examinations were coming up quick for the students of Hogwarts and Snape needed his wits about him if he were to transform those dunderheads into intelligent wizards and witches. "Until next year, Lily." Snape said right before he went to sleep.

TBC

AN: First off thanks for reading. These chapters are fairly short. This is the first HP fanfic I've ever written so be gentle. I tried to keep it as accurate as possible to the book. I really enjoy this pairing so I hope you enjoy it too. Since I have most of this fairly short story already written, I will be able to post fairly regularly. I hope this will be the first story I ever finish. Yeah I have that fanfic writer talent of starting stories, but never finishing them . Anyway enough about this or that. Please review and see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

What the Mirror Saw

By Bandgeek252

**1993 Year Two**

The year had flown by as Snape stood in front of the Room of Requirement pacing back and forth concentrating on having the mirror appear. He need to see her again. It was May 23 and Lily's 31 birthday. He wanted to see her again. If only for an hour. The room did its magic and the door appeared. Snape entered to find a comfortable arm chair sitting in front of the mirror. He took a seat gazing into the cloudy mirror before Lily's face came out of the gray swirl. Her features were the same as last year, but after a year of seeing her only in his dreams, the sight before his eyes enchanted him.

"Your eyes are as beautiful as ever, Lily. I have longed to see you for so long. Maybe once my role in this world has been used up, I can see you again." he paused taking a deep breath watching her eyes smile at him.

"Your son is a much more challenging child to look after than you were." To this the red head gave him an impish grin. "The school almost closed thanks to Lucius. Oh Lily you were right about them," Snape confessed. "Those fools I called my friends, instead of seeing them for who they really were, I went along with them like a little lost first year. Idiot! It turns out those rumors we heard about the Chamber of Secrets were true. It actually exists. Apparently there is a basilisk inside it. I had never in my wildest dreams thought there was such a powerful ancient creature living in the bowels of the castle. Even the great Dumbledore doesn't know all the secrets of this castle.

"Your son, of course in Potter fashion, had to play the hero and go rescue the Weasley girl. Ever so gallant the boy you made. He didn't even figure it out. No it was Miss Know-it-all Granger who did." To this Lily had a look of concern on her face. Her features seem to darken.

"She's even more clever than you, but only slightly. She is, however, twice as foolish. I chock it up to the influence of your son and that Weasley boy. She even tried to take on a full grown mountain troll in her first year. Impertinent clever little chit. Potter will be happy to know that his son is the Gryffindor Seeker and has been since first year. He's pretty quick and just as much of a show off as his father." he added with a bit of malice. Lily gave him a scolding look and he backed off.

"Did you know he is a parselmouth? We found that out during a dueling class session. Dumbledore finds it interesting as well. I wonder if this is part of the connection between the Dark Lord and your son. Too soon to tell. I know how you don't want your son to suffer. I have given my word to protect him Lily and I will." he stated with finality in his voice.

"I should probably go, Lily. Until next year, happy birthday." he said with sadness in his heart. The mirror began to swirl removing Lily's face as Snape noticed the flash of a small girl running in the background. Her soft dark hair reminded him of someone. The little girl was about four years old with dark brown eyes almost black and dark rich wavy hair. Her face was slightly distorted, but he could see a wide toothy grin on her face. She seemed to be admiring him. Snape stood there frozen unable to speak. _A child? Me? Mine? With who?_ As if the Mirror knew to respond to the question a woman stood next to the little girl. She was fairly short, but had a beautiful soft curvy figure. Her face was distorted, but her soft brown eyes gleamed love and affection towards him. _She looks so young. I don't think I've ever seen her before. My wife? _ The woman simply held out her hand for his. Severus noticed a shiny gold band on her left ring finger. _Who the bloody hell especially someone so young would marry me __and have a family with me?_ The mirror simply swirled the woman and the little girl away leaving Snape with a head full of questions and no answers.

Recalling everything he had ever learned about the Mirror of Erised he remembered that the mirror only shows what people truly desire. At first he desired to see Lily, but did his feelings change and he truly desired to see his own family? The truth struck him like a bolt of lightening, "I want a family." He tried to shake it off, "I can't have a family. I'm bloody spy. I need my wits about me. Who knows when the Dark Lord will return and if He does return what will I say to him when I have a wife and family. And even if that weren't the case I am not necessarily the most eligible bachelor around. No woman really looks my way." The logic seeped into his heart trying to convince it that the mind knew better.

Fairly certain his future would end in death after being constantly on the thin edge of a blade. He had never thought about a family of his own. The first step in having a family was to fall in love, but he hadn't loved anyone since Lily. Since she had chosen Potter over him, all dreams of having a family of his own were dashed away. So he chose not to dream of those things anymore. All he wanted to do was dream of that fiery red hair and striking emerald eyes. And not think about this warm brown eyed beauty whom his heart desired.


	3. Chapter 3

What the Mirror Saw

By Bandgeek252

**1994 Year Three **

True to his word Severus didn't return to the Room of Requirement until May 23. He anxiously awaited the day he could go in and confess to Lily all that had happened in the past few days. The recent events of the Black debacle had him feeling particularly sour. Have mercy on his students and the other faculty who crossed him. He was in no mood for anyone. That evening after curfew he walked into the Room of Requirement to see the comfy arm chair from last year and the Mirror of Erised waiting patiently for his arrival.

He just wanted to see Lily again and unload all of this anxiety and frustration on her reflection. The Mirror swirled and the clouds seemed darker and more stormy, but that could have been due to his foul mood. Lily appeared once more piercing his ebony eyes with her own emerald ones. Her face appeared to know that he was in a fowl mood.

"Oh don't give me that look Lily. It's not my fault over the events of last week. I think your ruddy son and that insufferable know-it-all had something to do with it. Oh well, guess I better start at the beginning. First of all, Lupin is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Werewolf and all, the old fool Dumbledore actually believes he is the best man for the job. Fortunately he won't be here much longer. After this Black mess the Board of Governors won't stand for him to continue here." To this Lily gave a smile as if she was giggling at him. Severus's temper was about to get the best of him, but he calmed down a bit and continued.

"Yes, I imagine you find it funny, but I find it dangerous. Thankfully with the Wolfsbane potion I've been making all year has kept him safe, but not until your old pal Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and came to Hogwarts. I tried to find Black before he reached Potter, but Black out smarted me, much as it pains me to admit it. Black attacked Potter, Weasley, and that Granger girl. They were with Lupin who then turned into a werewolf. I arrived on the scene rather late, but I intended to live up to my promise. Blast that Lupin, he could have killed me or your boy. I was about to bring Black into custody when that little chit Granger attacked me. Who would have thought Miss Perfect would attack a teacher, but she did. Then Lupin, the bloody idiot, forgot to take his potion and endangered everyone. By that time the dementors were on us. Black, in his animagus form fought off the werewolf, but left the dementors to me and three children."

"Thankfully we were able to fight them off, but then that blasted Black escaped. He was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, but escaped before they had the chance. I would have received an Order of Merlin, but since he escaped I didn't get it. Oddly enough a Hippogriff escaped the same evening. That just smells of Potter and his little brainy side kick Granger." He sneered at their names.

"I swear, Potter seems to dead set on having a death wish. His education is going well enough. Not nearly as brilliant at potions as you were Lily. He is adequate in most classes including Defense Against the Dark Arts. Seems a logical choice seeing as how that boy has been a part of the Dark Arts since he was an infant." he stopped and let out a deep mournful sigh. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you Lily." Her emerald eyes seemed full of sorrow and regret. _Regret that she isn't able to see her son. Sad that her boy was in constant danger most because of his own doing. _

"Well it's getting late. Until next year, happy birthday Lily." Snape said wondering if the woman and little girl would reappear. The mirror started to swirl again like last year, but instead of a little girl or a woman it was him as a first year, but the hair was much too long to be him. His hair as a first year hung to his cheekbones, but this boy's hair hung to his shoulders. It certainly looked like him. The boy was tall and lanky. The boy's eyes were much softer than his, brown. He appeared to be about eleven years old and wearing a Hogwarts uniform, but it was Ravenclaw's colors. The boy smiled at him proudly showing off his new uniform. Snape recognized the happy dreamy look of a first year proudly attending Hogwarts. _Is this my son? Where did that little girl go and that beautiful woman?_

"Are you my son?" The boy nodded happily. "How did this happen? There was a little girl and a woman, where did they go?" he asked the boy knowing the reflection wouldn't be able to answer.

Then a tall slender girl who looked to be about 15 years old stood in her Slytherin uniform. Her hair was dark and wavy with black eyes. She mussed with her little brother's hair playfully as he pushed her off of him both smiling happily. "Are you my daughter?" he asked the girl who had gone from 4 to 15 in just a year. She nodded grinning mischievously.

"Where's your mother?" he couldn't help but ask. Before him appeared the same woman he saw last year only a bit older. She still looked young and fresh, but with more curvy. Something that comes with having two children. Her curly brown hair hung wildly around her gentle face. Her face was still distorted. He tried very hard to figure it out, but couldn't put a finger on who she was. He felt a familiarity to her, but couldn't place a name with the distorted face.

"Are we happy?" he couldn't help asking. He felt so foolish asking the mirror what was inside his heart, but he desperately wanted to know if there was even the possibility to have a family. She nodded with an enormous smile on her pretty face. He couldn't believe it. His own family life had been cruel and lonely. He didn't think he'd ever want a family unsure if he would be a good father. Or husband. His father hadn't been the best example of a loving husband. He wasn't even sure he'd know how to be one. Doubts swirled around in his head. He needed to know more about this family.

"Am I a good father? Husband?" The entire family nodded. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. "How?" His wife held a small periwinkle rose bud. Unsure what it meant he focused his eyes to etch that soft rose bud in his mind. He didn't want to forget the color. Cynically thinking that a blasted rose bud doesn't mean anything, but he couldn't help wanting to burn that picture of them together in his memory. Maybe he could dream of them too. And with that he left the Room of Requirement and back into his room. Lost in his thoughts of the determined Slytherin daughter and brilliant looking Ravenclaw son he wished he had. The breathtakingly beauty of a wife he longed for and the periwinkle rose bud that she had showed him. With those thoughts spinning around he fell asleep.

AN: I wanted to point out a few things. 1. I don't know if JK ever specified Lily's birthday, but I can see her being a spring or summer child so I put her in May. It also works well for the plot. 2. I appreciate the number of people story alerting or favoriting the story, but I also like REVIEWS. So please review. Even if it's just to say "hey, cool story". It's nice to hear feedback. 3. I hope you have enjoyed reading this so far. It's not terribly long, but I intended this story to be about 8 chapters and an easy story to finish. Well that's enough for now.

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!


	4. Chapter 4

What the Mirror Saw

By Bandgeek252

**1995 Year Four**

With the castle being in such an uproar with the horrible news of young Cedric Diggory's death, the imposter of Barty Crouch Jr., and Voldemort's return to power, Snape almost forgot to visit the Mirror on Lily's 33rd birthday. He had to go to the Dark Lord's side almost immediately after the Triwizard Tournament. At the tail end of the May 23 Snape made his way down to the Room of Requirement. He would have preferred to go to bed, but with everything going on he couldn't sleep. He needed to get this off his chest and see Lily again.

The arm chair and mirror were waiting for him just as before. He wondered if he would see his "mirror family" or another child perhaps, but he needed to see Lily first. The mirror's cloudy reflection swirled until Lily's brilliant red hair came forth like a blaze to warm his cold heart. Snape sank into the chair exhausted.

"Oh Lily. The world has fallen a part all over again. I knew this day would come, but Merlin's beard I didn't want it to come this bloody soon. I had hoped that your son would be more grown up before he would have to face the Dark Lord in a duel. Apparently he gave a good fight. He has informed Dumbledore that he saw you come out of the Dark Lord's wand." Snape stopped holding back his tears with all his might. Avoiding the pain in his heart he continued "The mystery of their twin cores is interesting and disturbing to say the least. Unfortunately I don't have a head for wandlore. You may remember that silly wand waving was never my strong point. Dumbledore has his theories as always. Never any facts with that old man, only speculation. We lost a student to the Dark Lord. It's only the beginning really. I fear we're going to lose a lot more before the end. Dumbledore seems to have a plan, but as to what this plan is, he won't say. It's better that way. Less chances for me to slip something unintentionally to the Dark Lord" he stopped taking a breath hanging his head in his hands.

"That's right, I'm back as double agent. I am not thrilled at the prospect of taking on that role again. I never really stopped, I suppose, but... it feels as if we're fighting the same battle all over again and with much fewer numbers. I continue my promise to you. I will do everything I can to protect your son." To this Lily nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Barty Crouch Jr. apparently under polyjuice potion had abducted Mad-Eye Moody and played the part well to get your son to the Dark Lord. Incredibly clever yet horrifying. He found out by way of Bertha Jorkins. Remember her? Little gossip monger. She, under horrible torture, told the Dark Lord about Barty Crouch Jr.'s escape from Azkaban and that allowed the Dark Lord to get into Hogwarts. He entered your son into the Triwizard Tournament to bring the Dark Lord back. I am sorry to confess that I suggested that we use your son as bait to lure the culprit. It was crucial that we identified the culprit as soon as possible. It's tragic we weren't fast enough. Barty Crouch Jr. was just too clever for us." It hurt to admit such failure. In any other place, with any other person he would have never breathed a word of these murky dark feelings, but here it felt like he was free. He was not Snape the spy or Professor Snape. Here with the Mirror of Erised he was simply Severus Snape. It felt good to release these feelings after keeping them so close to his heart all these years.

"Needless to say the Order is back up and running. We are putting plans into motion that will help us since the Ministry is ignoring the problem. As always with them it seems. From here on out things are going to get much more difficult. I'm not concerned about dying, but I would be a liar if I didn't admit that I'm worried that I won't be able to do everything I need to do. The Dark Lord is sated for now with my penance, but who knows how long it will last. Karkaoff won't be so lucky. He fled from the mark's burn." He felt the bile rise in his throat as he stood up to leave.

"I guess I better go, until next year Lily happy birthday." He didn't want to face his 'mirror family' but he noticed the clouds swirled bringing his 'mirror wife' before him. She was younger than the last time he was there. Her face was a little clearer than before, but still unreadable. He could see her hair much clearer than last year. It was light brown, wildly curly and soft looking. Her eyes were sad looking, but she was smiling. She wore simple robes with the Hogwarts crest on her breast. He inhaled sharply.

"Are you an apprentice?" he asked. To this she nodded. "I wish I knew what your name is. What am I supposed to do? I want this, but how do I get it? The world is falling apart right now." To this she nodded. She understood what was going on. _She is just a reflection of my heart's desire. Of course she knows what is going on_. He felt slightly foolish talking to a mirror, but he, in all his infinite wisdom, couldn't look away.

"I can't have a family right now." To this the woman nodded. "What apprenticeship did you take?" And with that the cloudy background turned into the private laboratory of Professor Severus Snape. Snape blanched stunned beyond words.

"You were my apprentice?" he asked his eyes watched her nod softly. She gently smiled at him as if trying to be comforting in these uncertain times. That would mean she was a student or a former student. The bile started to rise in his throat. It could be a student he had right now. He felt ill. When Severus had taken the potions post at Hogwarts many of the parents and members of the Board of Governors were hesitant to accept him because of his young age at the time. Severus made it a point to never give anyone the inkling that he would ever touch a student. And with his snarky disposition few questioned it after the first year or two.

"Is that how we fell in love?" he asked. The woman was still for a moment before nodding biting her lower lip. She looked exquisite. Beautiful yet simple, adorable and passionate. He could feel in his bones that she would be easy to love. But difficult to find. He just couldn't get past the fact that she was a student. It felt wrong and right at the same time. _Maybe she's an older student. I have been teaching for the past 14 years. Still a student?_

"How is it that I see my heart's desire now when there isn't a damn thing I can do about it? Why tease me Mirror of Erised? Is this magic's idea of a sick joke!" he shouted angrily. The woman shook her head, but looked as if she had pain in her eyes. She looked as if she felt pain for Severus's pain. She held up the same periwinkle rose bud she had last year, but the rose had started to bloom a bit. The petals were folded out a bit, but still fairly compacted together. His eyes widened as he finally got what his 'mirror wife' was trying to say, 'it's not time'.

"I realize that it's not the time, but I have longed for a family of my own. Longed to not be the bastard my father was and now that I see it before me, you're telling to me to wait? Why tempt me in the first place?" he spat venomously. A single tear slid down her cheek as she nodded. "Well bugger this." he said as he left the room and hurried to his chambers. Taking a shot of firewhiskey he passed out hoping there would be no dreams of Lily or his 'mirror family'.

The whiskey settled into his veins as he eased into sleep. A restless sleep where all he could see was that periwinkle rose.


	5. Chapter 5

What the Mirror Saw

By Bandgeek252

**1996 Year Five**

May 23 found Severus Snape in a horrible mood. The war had darkened the wizarding world that year. Snape found himself even more exhausted than in the throes of the first war. His one light throughout the year was that on May 23 he would be able to see Lily again and his 'mirror family'. He wondered which he wanted to see more and the ache in his heart told him it was Lily. It was always Lily and he knew it would always be that way. Still didn't stop him from being curious about his 'mirror family'. The end of the school year was swiftly approaching and Snape's workload seemed to overwhelm him. He still, however, found time after curfew to reach the Room of Requirement.

After hissing at some fourth years he found himself completely alone on the sixth floor. Pacing back and forth calling the room to do its magic and create a door. Feeling a headache coming on, he did his best to hide it as the door appeared. He wanted, like a guilt-ridden Catholic, to confess his heart to the Mirror again, to Lily.

Her vibrant red hair was like a warm welcome after the tiring year he had just finished. Exhausted he plopped down on the chair releasing a heavy weary sigh. _If I didn't have this, where would I be?_

"What a year Lily, what a year." he released in one long breath. Summoning his strength needing to get this weight off his chest he continued, "Well I suppose you know that your incredibly arrogant friend Sirius is dead." his voice was flat with no emotion. "He went after that psychopath Bellatrix to defend your son and got himself killed. It was stupid and foolish. You Gryffindors and your damnable arrogance. He needed to be there for your son and what does he do? Gets himself killed so now he can't look after you son." He shouted at the mirror angrily. He didn't like Sirius. Never liked him, but he knew Sirius was valuable to Harry and if it helped Harry stay alive then that was all that mattered for it helped Snape in his own promise.

"Got himself killed of course because your son foolishly didn't heed my warnings and lessons. I suppose it is little comfort that your arrogant son cannot even master Occulumency." he spat as Lily's face seem to crinkle with anger. "Don't get your feathers ruffled, Lily. He needs to be prepared. Facing the Dark Lord at the Ministry was bad enough. A hundred times this year he could have died! What if he decides to enter your son's mind again? He could gain valuable information about the Order and myself as a spy? Your boy will have no chance to close his mind. What if I cannot step in and get the Dark Lord away from him? Your death will have been for nothing. I won't have that! I couldn't bare it." Severus held his head in his hands as small moist drops of tears fell. He shook it off. This was the height of Slytherin weakness. Even in the privacy of his private place with his private friend, Snape still didn't want to show weakness.

"The Ministry tried as per usual to ignore everything. Well that is of course until Potter and his gang of teenage misfits decided to cavalierly storm the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry of bloody Magic. Attempting to save Sirius, Potter went into the trap. I must confess that he and that gang of misfits held their ground well, but yet again a classic example of Gryffindor foolish hardiness. Although they were incredibly brash, it has woken up the Ministry to finally realize that the Dark Lord is back, but I hardly pay attention to politics. This has severely upset the Dark Lord's plans. It's a step in the right direction, but things are going to get considerably darker before they get lighter, Lily. I'm just thankful that horrid woman Umbridge is out of our hair. The Ministry actually thought in their foolhardy brashness that they could bend Hogwarts to their will. I predict that not even the Dark Lord can bend this enchanted castle to his will. They sent Umbridge here to take on Hogwarts and threaten the staff and students. Ignorant abhorrent woman actually wanted to use Veritaserum on the students. Thankfully we were able to keep most of them safe, not that your son helped matters much. I still am under the impression that Potter gets his no account _brains_ from your husband. He kept speaking out in class getting the whole school in a tizzy. Now I realize that you would find that brave or courageous, but it was just idiocy.

Although foolish, I did find it intriguing how that Granger girl kept Dumbledore's Army a secret. Pure genius to be frank. She had cast a spell where if any of these members of their little teenage gang snitched they would have pustules spread across their face spelling 'sneak'. I have to admire her tenacity even if she is the most insufferable know-it-all I have ever had the unfortunate privilege to teach. How she handled Umbridge would have made your Marauders proud. She stopped Umbridge from casting the Cruciatus curse by luring her into the Forbidden Forest and Umbridge being the perfect fool that she is got smart with the Centaurs. With quickness like that she would make a perfect spy or Auror. That is, of course, if only she could stop raising her hand and trying to constantly be the best in everything." With that the mirror changed as his 'mirror wife' appeared to him.

"Wait where is Lily?" he cried. He wasn't ready to say good bye yet. The woman who had appeared to him last year smiled brightly despite his anguish. "I want Lily back. Don't leave me." The woman just stood there smiling as if to say, 'I'm the one you want. Not Lily, but me.' "I don't want you. You're not even real. You're a figment of my imagination." The woman sadly shook her head in disagreement. "You're not real. You can't be. You're simply my heart's desire. This doesn't tell me the future. No matter how much I may want you and the life you show me, you're still _nothing_ but a blasted mirror." he spat venomously. The woman looked directly into his eyes, the general haze of her face softened a bit to reveal the gentle yet determined golden brown eyes. They looked like smooth honey. He could feel them pierce his soul as if to say 'your heart is not nothing and neither am I'. He felt a strong sense of familiarity to those lovely but intense eyes. He could feel his soul search for her name.

"I want to know you are? Why is it that my heart knows, but I do not?" The woman held out the same periwinkle rose bud, but the bud had started to open with the outside layers fully spread out while the center still fairly closed. "Not time?" he spat and the woman nodded. "Well bully for you, Mirror Wife. I am merely waiting for the time when you're ready to show yourself meanwhile there is a bloody war going on." He sank back down in his chair. The woman looked at him with a lift of her thick yet well arched eyebrow as if to say 'oh really Severus.' He realized in that moment that was exactly why his heart was still unwilling to let his mind know what he truly wanted. If he were to know then he'd want it all and wouldn't be able to do what needed to be done. "One day, I'm going to figure out who you are witch. You are a witch correct?" A smirk grew on the woman's face as she nodded.

"Alright, I'll stop trying to trick my heart into telling me." he got up ready to leave, but before he did he turned to the mirror one more time. "Show me Lily... please." he pleaded to it. And as his heart commanded, Lily appeared. "Until next year, happy birthday Lily." And as an afterthought, "I will find you, mirror wife." he grumbled softly as he left the Room of Requirement. With the patience he had earned as a veteran spy, he slunk himself into bed and tried his best to push those honey eyes out of his mind. With little to no avail.

AN: first off thanks a million to those who reviewed the story. I really do love to hear your comments. I wanted this story to be more about Snape's journey from loving Lily to loving Hermione. At this point Snape loves Lily, but that may not always be the case. I have tried my best to ensure that this follows the original story as much as possible. So if there are any discrepancies, I apologize. I'm not the best at writing Snape, but I enjoy his anger and his snarkiness. Which is one of the reasons this story has been so much fun to write. Now I must away to read more fanfiction and do some homework.


	6. Chapter 6

What the Mirror Saw

By Bandgeek252

**1997 Year Six**

Panic filled the tall dark and moody potions professor as he paced back and forth in front of the Room of Requirement. He couldn't wait to see Lily, to confess everything eating away at his bitter lonely heart. The world just seemed to be getting darker by the minute. On May 13, Snape decided to upset his promise about going to the Mirror Erised only on Lily's birthday. He couldn't waste time, there just wasn't any left. The days before everything would come to fruition were quickly approaching and Severus needed to focus all of his skill and ability to ensure its success. The door appeared as Snape threw himself into it.

The chair was waiting, but Snape didn't sit down. He couldn't sit down until this horrible weight was off his chest. Pacing back and forth Lily appeared and Snape could only smile for a brief moment before spilling his very soul.

"It's happening Lily. The end is near. Everything has been set into motion. I can't change any of it. Never have I felt so powerless to do anything. I play my part too well, I suppose. Little comfort that will give me when I am to kill Dumbledore. Yes, under his orders I have to kill the man who has been my confident and ally all these years. Nothing to be done about it. Draco, my godson, has been given the task of killing the Headmaster. Draco flat out refused my help, stubborn boy that he is. I found myself desperately trying to figure it out before he had killed someone else. I haven't been much use there, I'm afraid. That desperate boy almost killed two students in his efforts and now Dumbledore has decided that I am to fulfill the mission and not let Draco do it. Yet another death on my soul. Damn it all to hell! Lily, I don't think I can do this. There is too much at stake to fail, but oh my sweet Lily I cannot bear yet another death." he fell to the floor putting his head in his hands trying his best not cry, not to release the whirlwind of emotions plaguing his heart.

"Dumbledore has seen that Draco's soul will remain while mine is to tossed aside. I guess that is about what its worth. I don't blame him, Lily. I will gladly die to win this war, but I'm far too much of a Slytherin to just walk into death. Not like your Gryffindor son. You do realize, he will have to walk into death to destroy the Dark Lord? Yes, all of our hard work will be so that he can walk into his own death. How Dumbledore expects a young man to walk happily to his doom is beyond me! The Dark Lord wants Hogwarts and he wants Dumbledore out of the way to do it. He's putting me in a very prestigious position. Now while I had once dreamed what it would be like to be the Headmaster this is not how I wanted to obtain that honor.

"The Ministry seems to falling apart at the seams. Unraveling is more like it, bunch of ignorant fools. They honestly believe they can defeat the Dark Lord without the Order. The Order is what will win this blasted war, not the Ministry. Rufus seems to be ambitious, but he won't win it. The Dark Lord wants the Ministry and he'll have it to be sure. After that it will be all out war on your boy. I won't be able to watch over him like I have. He is going on an important mission for Dumbledore of which I have no idea so it must be dangerous." To this Lily looked worried.

"I understand your concern Lily, but you knew this day would come. When your boy would have to start becoming a man and deal with this. I had hoped he would have more time for your sake, but unfortunately that cannot be. I just know the end will be coming my way soon. After killing Dumbledore, most beloved wizard of all time, I sincerely doubt I will be welcomed at any Order meetings or to Ministry Galas. My once foul popularity will have shrunk even farther, if that is possible. I just don't know how to move forward, Lily. I need something to hold me through this. I want to protect your son and I will, but it isn't..." he didn't want to breathe the next word, _enough._ He started to cry freely letting go of all the turmoil he had been holding onto for the past twenty years. "How do I go on?" he choked out.

The mirror swirled away Lily's bright hair and deep green eyes to reveal a periwinkle rose in full bloom. He looked up at it seeing that it had fully bloomed. Was he going to finally see her face? His heart quickened with anticipation. He looked up at the mirror to see his mirror wife kneeling down so she was just slightly above him holding out her hand. He wiped his eyes and stood up. The usual distortion was starting to fade from her honey brown eyes outward. She had a small pert nose, a warm smile with well proportioned teeth, her hair was sun kissed brown and wildly curly almost bushy like, and then it dawned on him.

"Hermione Granger?" he cried incredulously. The mirror Hermione nodded. "My heart's desire is not only a student, but the insufferable know-it-all that has plagued the last six years of my life." To this Hermione frowned slightly as to say, 'don't be so melodramatic'. Snape couldn't wrap his mind around it. The woman he had been thinking about all these years was none other than Hermione. They had a family together and were happy. "How can this be? I'm about to kill Dumbledore and disappear from the side of light. How can you be any part of my future? Better question, why would you?" Hermione just smiled warmly at him as if to say 'I love you that is why.'

"Hermione you know I have to kill Dumbledore" he asked and she nodded. "then why do you want to be with me. You know what I have to do?" she nodded again, but she didn't stop smiling warmly at him. It was as if she was trying to reassure him that she loved him. It was his heart, damn it all. Why couldn't he have made his own decisions about who he wanted. Why did Hermione have to look so precious and stunning in her simple apprenticeship robes? He turned away from the warmth of her love unable to look at her. _It isn't to be borne. How can I be on the verge on killing a man to dreaming about my heart's desire of a know-it-all wife? _He felt a pull to look at her again. To feast his eyes on her warm face. It wasn't love he felt for her, but he could feel her love for him radiate from the mirror. And Merlin, did he want it. He wanted those those two tall dark haired children. He wanted Hermione in her warm smiles and affectionate smirks. He couldn't breathe for he wanted them so much. Just then the mirror swirled behind Hermione and his 15 year old Slytherin daughter and his 11 year old Ravenclaw son stood beside their mother. He wanted them all. If he only could survive then maybe... but maybe was just too much to hope for. Even if he were to live it would be more likely that he would end up in Azkaban before being able to even court the enchanting know-it-all.

And would she reject him if he did try, he wondered with a shock. This visit was going no where near where he thought it would. He thought he would confess to Lily as if he would never see her again. Even though he would most likely to be the Headmaster, he wouldn't be able to run to the Room of Requirement whenever he felt like. If Voldemort had control over the school then he would have to be especially careful not to arouse suspicion. It would require his finest espionage skills to make the Death Eaters believe his role. The weight burning at his heart only seemed to hurt more as he watched his family stand before him smiling. Hope in their eyes that Severus would fight for a future with them.

He took a deep breath and exhaled everything within himself. It felt freeing to release it all here. It quelled the emotional hell he was going through to a small flame. He watched his mirror family, the family he so desperately wanted. He didn't know how he was going to get them, but he would. "I want this. I just don't know how." Hermione stood still for a moment before smiling brightly at him with tears forming at the creases of her eyes. They made her honey brown eyes sparkle. She hugged herself as if she wished he were hugging her. _The mirror knows my pain, she feels it._ Her tears sparked a jolt within him. He stood up trying to remember each of their faces.

"I will do everything within myself to survive this blasted war so I can see you just as you are now before me. So I can hold you, Hermione." her name felt foreign on his tongue, but he liked how it rolled. "I may never hold you, any of you, but I will do my best to try. I promise." And with that he turned to leave. Not even realizing that he had forgot to say goodbye to Lily.

He laid his head down that night mind swimming. He couldn't get those honey brown eyes and wild curls out of his mind. It had never occurred to him to take more than a second glance at Hermione Granger. He found her teacher pleasing know-it-all ways infuriating, but when he looked past that what did he see? Severus looked at her actions. She was supremely intelligent, quick on her feet, sensible, and either incredibly brave or horridly foolish depending on what little adventure Potter was taking her on. The thought of Potter sent his mind back to his reason for living, Lily. But was she a reason anymore?

Apparently his heart, in the infuriating mirror, was trying to show him something else. Lily had been the sun to him since he was boy. Racked with guilt over releasing information on her to Voldemort, he vowed to do anything to protect her son. Was it love that made him cling to her memory? Or was it guilt? The guilt that had eaten away his heart. He never forgave Potter for stealing her away from him, but he never questioned if his continued efforts were there because of guilt or love. The mirror didn't lie, he knew it to be true. His heart truly desired Hermione Granger. He knew that a part of himself would always love Lily, but he needed something else to live for that wasn't based on a guilt-ridden conscience. He wanted Hermione to be his. _She is impossible with her incessant questions, always thinking she has to rescue Potter and Weasley whenever they are in trouble, and how she handled Umbridge was fairly impressive. She has a fighting spirit and she doesn't get all blubbery about silly girl nonsense. Her smile in that mirror was so warm. It felt like I was home. And not Spinner's End, no a real home. _He could feel his heart start beat wildly as he thought of her physical attributes. _She is highly intelligent. She has lovely eyes so warm and gentle, but a fierce defiance I find quite appealing. And that hair. Once I abhorred it, but now it is actually quite attractive. I could get lost in those curls. Her slender short legs and petite frame are so adorable. Her graciousness and tenacity, her strength and affection warms me. That hasn't happened in so long. I forgot what it felt like. To be attracted, to be awakened like this. _But doubt crept into his mind filling his pained heart with doubts. 

_Would she have me? A murderer? A Death Eater? A broken man? I have killed, have sent people I once called friends, namely Lily, to their deaths. I'm hardly husband and fatherly material. What could she possibly see in a snarky, horrible, bitter man like me? My heart may want this, but that doesn't mean it will happen. It just means... hope. Something to hope for. I can hope that one day Hermione's eyes will look at me the way she did in the mirror. That I will be able to send my own children to this school. A Slytherin and Ravenclaw? Not bad choices. At least not a bloody Gryffindor. _

Chuckling at himself Severus knew that this is what he truly wanted. Now all he had to do was use every tool and resource at his disposal to ensure he claimed his prize. Knowing that he may not get to be with her until after the war, he realized that this was the hope he needed to continue to fight. A small thread of hope he could cling to even in the darkest of nights. Even on death's door which he had always figured he'd be at sooner rather than later, he knew this was the turning point for him. No longer would he live for Lily's memory. Keep his promise, yes, but be ready to fight with all his Slytherin prowess and cunning for what he wanted or rather who he wanted. He needed to hold onto the hope that one day Hermione "know-it-all" Granger would be his.

"I want her to be mine. First thing in the morning I will create a list of potions and protective spells I will need to survive this war." He breathed out a heavy sigh as he let sleep over take him.

AN: So now he knows that she is his heart's desire. I chose to have her be revealed at this point, b/c I wanted him to have some hope in his darkest moment. And before people get all in an uproar about age. She is of age by this point in the story and he's not sleeping with her. I wanted to thank you everyone for their reviews. Seriously it keeps me going and keeps me from doing my homework like the procrastinating student I am. Now I should probably go finish my massive research paper due this Thursday, but I don't wanna! Two more chapters to go.


	7. Chapter 7

**What the Mirror Saw**

Just to note: Thank you for everyone for being so patient. As soon as this is posted I am going to start the next chapter. I promise! BG252

**August 31, 1997 -Year Seven**

The day before classes started was always Snape's favorite day. A school empty of noisy idiotic children and hormonal teenagers; it was heaven. He stalked the halls in sweet silence. This, he knew, would be his only drop of peace for the year. With Dumbledore dead, kicked out of the Order, and Voldemort now in control of the Ministry the last shred of hope the students of Hogwarts had rested on his very tired shoulders. Keeping the school from falling into chaos, keeping up his Death Eater appearance, keeping Potter and his playmates alive, and keeping the students safe would require every ounce of skill and cunning he possessed. Never before had Severus Snape been so challenged and determined.

It was difficult to imagine Hogwarts without Dumbledore. For a brief moment he paused in the halls to look out on the quiet peaceful courtyard and wished with all his heart that his old Headmaster was here to tell him what to do. No more guidance, no more private meetings hatching new plans to fight the Dark Lord. All of that gone and never to return. If he didn't have that image of Hermione smiling at him lovingly as his last shred of hope, he would truly welcome death. It wasn't just Dumbledore's death that shook him, but the death of too many. People he loved, respected, admired, went to school with, and worked along side were all dead. Now he may not personally be responsible for each death, but the loss of so many faces was making his legs want to give out and his heart to cry. Being a Slytherin through and through he shook the pain off of him as best he could which was to say not much as he quickly headed back up to his new quarters.

He had to keep everyone safe. The Carrows were horrible and he knew that the last remnants of that fool hardy Dumbledore's Army gang would not take kindly to the new agenda That Weasley girl and Longbottom would be especially difficult as now they were the oldest ring leaders of the group. With Potter, Weasley, and Granger gone on their little mission, Snape knew that those two students would cause buckets of trouble and he could only do so much in his position.

As he reached the Phoenix that protected the Headmaster's office, he felt a pang in his chest as he thought of her. Her wild curls filled his senses. All during the summer's Death Eater activities and constant meetings with the staff he had barely had a moment to think about her until he laid himself to sleep. Then he couldn't be rid of the images and if he were truly honest with himself he didn't want to. His conscience still pricked at him reminding him constantly that she was too young for him, she hadn't even graduated from Hogwarts, and she probably despised him for killing Dumbledore. He truly had no good logical argument for any of them, but he held out for hope. Hope that one day he can freely run his fingers through her soft curls, gaze into her warm honey brown eyes, caress and possess every inch of her beautiful body, and have her look at him with that tender love and affection. He was older, but not dead. He couldn't deny a small disturbed feeling within him whenever he thought about that insufferable know-it-all in bed, but then he remembered just how much love she had shown in her eyes. Only a small sliver of hope that the Mirror of Erised had shown him.

The whole summer when not completing headmaster or Death Eater duties he had spent researching all possible methods of death Voldemort used. He knew the evil being well enough to be able to pick out his favorite forms of torture and death. If Snape was anything, he was a thorough man. If he was ever going to have a chance and that was all he could hope for at this point, he was going to need a way to escape death.

_**I need to keep myself alive. Protect the students, Potter, and her. It all sounds so blasted easy, but it hardly is. I'll need to go over those potions to prevent poison and fatal stabbing. Then I can create a device to absorb the Killing Curse. I don't think I'll be able to escape before the start of term. Guess I'll just have to wait. Great what does Minerva want now?**_He looked up to see the older tightly wound witch frown at him. He knew she resented the fact that he was given the Headmaster position when she had been the Deputy Headmistress. _**She can have it when this war is over!**_

"What do I owe the displeasure Minerva?"

"I wanted to let you know that the Carrows have arrived. Thought you'd want to know when your Death Eater pals got here." her voice sharp and distasteful. It was as if she could barely stand to breathe the same air as him. _**I knew that was coming.**_ "Never in all my years have I ever seen Death Eaters so openly welcomed at Hogwarts. The previous Headmaster was twice the Headmaster you'll be."

"Do you now? Well thank you. And now that you have that off your chest I'll remind you that while you may despise me, I'm still Headmaster of Hogwarts. You will never speak to me in that disrespectful tone ever again or you'll regret it." He snapped at her. She didn't seem too bothered by it, but bowed her head.

"Well you Death Eaters have your ways, I know." And with that she curtly left. _**Oh dear this is going to be fun. **_He thought sarcastically. For a brief moment he looked up at Dumbledore's newly hung portrait. Dumbledore was looking down at him smiling warmly. It was times like these that he missed his dungeon.

"What do you want old man?" He sneered at the portrait. He had no desire to patronized by this painting.

"I realize that this task will be difficult for you, Severus. I have absolute confidence in you. Just make sure to keep an ear out for Harry. I'm sure he'll have no problem hiding especially with Miss Granger there." Severus' eyes darkened a bit at the mention of her name, but he quickly changed expressions so he could avoid explaining his heart to the meddling dead old fool.

"Yes must keep Potter alive... so he can die."

Dumbledore didn't stop smiling, but his eyes seem to lose their warmth, "Death is inevitable."

"Yes, but I don't like being the murderous one to lead them to the slaughter."

"You aren't. Tom is and with your help he will be gone forever."

"Ever stop to think that this oh so brilliant plan of yours might fail?" He asked the painting with venom in his voice. Snape didn't like playing puppet especially when the whole thing could fall apart any minute.

"Every day when I was alive. It's a risk, but necessary if we plan on winning this war."

"All in the name of the greater good." Snape said sarcastically.

"Yes, Severus. That includes you."

"Oh I'm sure," he said doubtfully.

"Severus you deserve some happiness when this over, but you'll have to wait until this war is over." Dumbledore said knowingly. "It gives you something to fight, to live for." Snape shot him a confused look wondering if he knew.

**September 1, 1997**

The Great Hall was full of bubbling and cheery children. Yet unlike previous years the cheer was slightly somber. The student body had shrunk by the events of the wizarding world, but still unchanging was the incessant chatter and bustling of the Great Hall during the Welcoming Feast. Snape sat in Dumbledore's old chair and felt a pang in his chest. Keeping his face completely blank he understood that while he neither earned nor deserved the chair and role he was in, he was the school's only choice, only hope.

He cleared his throat to give his first speech as headmaster. A man of few words he wanted it to remain brief. "Welcome new and returning students. As you may have noticed times have changed since last year. As your Headmaster I expect nothing less than the best behavior as we go through this transitional phase. The Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds. We have two new teachers here Professors Carrow who will be teaching Dark Arts and Muggle Studies. This is going to be different year. There are rules here at Hogwarts and you will do well," in his best sneering voice, "to remember that. Dismissed."

The hall was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. None of the students moved for a moment until Snape gave them all his best glare and immediately it was as if suddenly everyone had some place to be. Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl were assisting students to their respective common rooms. He honestly preferred their fear. It was necessary if he was ever going to be able to keep them all safe. Last thing he needed was the remnants of Dumbledore's Army to try and stir up trouble. After giving the Carrows a curt nod, he sped out of the hall robes billowing. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and dream of her and wonder just want she was doing with Potter and that Weasley brute.

"I want to see you Hermione. I really do. Just to see if you would look at me like you did in the mirror." he said to himself before he whispered, "_Nox._" And drifted off into blackness.

**A Week Before Christmas Holidays 1997**

The only good thing about the holidays as far as Headmaster Snape was concerned was the fact that most children left the castle and it became quiet once more. He allowed Flitwick to keep putting up decorations and beyond that he had no desire to see any cheerful yuletide décor painted anywhere around the castle. He felt that the only thing that was worth celebrating this year was the fact that he and all of the students were still alive.

Very few students acted surprised by their current Headmaster's decisions, but the majority of them still complained. He had heard several Gryffindors making snide comments about the lack of holiday cheer to which he gladly turned a deaf ear. He didn't care about their holiday cheer. Snape was far too preoccupied by keeping this insane juggling act going. All his hope pinned on the Boy-Who-Lived and his friends would find and destroy all the Horcruxes.

One group of students were skipping down the hall as he barked at them, "Return to your common room, NOW!" The group of Ravenclaws glared at him, but did as he asked quickly and quietly. Despite a lack of interest in what people thought of him, he did take notice in the icy hard glares he was getting more and more frequently these days. He didn't begrudge them their anger. More than the students and faculty would ever realize is just how much he understood the need for anger to be placed at his feet. He wasn't all around vicious unlike the Carrows which he was having oh so much fun trying to keep from doing every student in, but he wasn't nice. He accepted the villainous role and played it well, but it was an exhausting chore to keep the Death Eaters from raising pandemonium within the castle walls.

He retreated to his office slipping a firewhiskey between his lips hoping to ease the tension in his shoulders. By the third mouthful he heard a 'tsk tsk' from the portraits. He knew of only one interfering little portrait.

"Really Albus must you?" Snape pleaded under the glow of sweet alcohol. "You're ruining a perfectly good firewhiskey."

"Drunken stupor never suited you Severus. I'm surprised." the meddlesome dead professor criticized.

"Well I suppose times are changing. We must change with them. At least that's the rot I've been serving your precious students every day." he drawled most annoyed.

"I know this cannot be easy for you," Dumbledore's portrait began, but the snarky professor stopped him.

"Easy? Nothing in the past 18 years has been easy! This is down right satanic. I have had no communication with Potter and his two faithful followers. Phineas hasn't figured out where they are right now and if they don't give something away soon I won't be able to give them what they need and then where will we be... NOWHERE. So before the dead start issuing out lessons in patience let me just say 'BUGGER OFF'." And with that he took a fourth swallow. The firewhiskey burned his throat and soothed his chaotic soul. He was in no mood to be placated by the Great Dead One himself.

To this Dumbledore sighed. He wanted to comfort Snape like he did with Harry all those times when he was too angry to see reason, but Snape and Harry were two different personalities. While Harry could take gentle shushing, Snape rejected any kind of mollycoddling.

"Severus, you know that Harry, Ron, and Hermione will slip up somewhere. They will get desperate." he added. To this Snape raised his eyes and glared at the former headmaster.

"So you want them to get desperate! Just like you want Harry to die and all for what? The end of this war. And spare me the 'greater good' nonsense you spout. This is another human being's life. I've been played enough in my life to know how it feels you right old bastard." he hissed taking yet another mouthful of the harsh golden liquid escape.

"They need to come to some conclusions on their own before we intervene."

"Not likely with Hermione there." he added and then instantly regretted saying her name. He had promised himself that he wouldn't say her name until he could say it to her face, throw his arms around her slender waist, hold her until the sun came up, and run his fingers through her hair. But here he was drunkingly giving up valuable information to Dumbledore, the meddlesome wonder. Snape could hope that Dumbledore didn't notice his slip, but what else did old portraits have to do with their time but pay attention to little details like that.

"Hermione? When have you ever called her anything but Insufferable Know-it-all or Miss Granger?" Snape became perfectly silent not wanting to give away his secret. "I see, so when did you start seeing Miss Granger in the Mirror of Erised and not Lily?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" he looked up shocked and slightly pale.

"It's not that hard to figure out especially when I did it purposefully, but I never expected Miss Granger to come up. I thought you would look for Lily Potter."

"I did," he croaked. "I saw her every year on her birthday. I confessed my sins, my frustrations just like when we were friends. It felt good to feel like she was listening. But another woman was appearing in the mirror after I finished with Lily every single time well besides the first time. She was a little fuzzy like the mirror was distorted. But this woman I felt I could talk to and she responded much better than Lily did. I could make out her features for the most part, but it was still too hazy to really see details. Surprisingly enough I could pick out subtle nuances in her expressions despite the fuzziness of her face. Finally last year when I felt like I couldn't go on, she appeared. Hermione Granger was my heart's desire this whole time. The Mirror showed me two children. A Slytherin girl and a Ravenclaw boy. They were mine, Albus. My family stood before me not quivering with fear or shrinking in disgust, but happy and smiling. I didn't even think about surviving this war before and now... I want nothing more than to make that Mirror a reality. I realize how inappropriate this sounds with her being only 18, but frankly Albus, I don't give a damn. I have given up everything and everyone I'm close to for this blasted war. They are all gone. I need someone to hold onto. Much like Lily has done for me these past 16 years, but more than that. I need more than a dead woman."

"Well, this certainly changes things, but for the better I'm sure. I agree that you deserve the chance to seek happiness and if that happiness be Miss Granger than you need not fear my judgment. Especially now that I'm nothing more than a painting, but I am not so certain she will agree." he said with a sly grin growing around his white beard.

"The Mirror gave me an idea. It told me how to win her heart." he whispered unable to say it louder. He was a Slytherin after all albeit a drunk one, but one nonetheless. He wasn't going to show all his cards just yet.

"What idea?" Dumbledore was puzzled the Mirror only showed the viewer's desire. It didn't give away secrets or reveal the future.

"Take her on as a Potion's apprentice and win her heart. That and periwinkle roses." he said with a small smile. The memory of Mirror Hermione's warm smile lifted him out of his drunken stupor. As he left his office and headed to bed. Quickly downing a "Sobering" potion he pulled up the covers and held on tight to the memory of her honey brown eyes. Meanwhile Albus had nothing better to do, but think about the Mirror's crazy revelation. He looked longingly at his desk. Damn there were times when the painting missed being human. What would he give for just one more Lemon Drop.

**January 15, 1998**

It was a cold day as Snape nursed a drink and sat next to the fire trying to warm himself up bit. It was only the second week back from the holidays and already a few students were missing. At least no one had died yet. Thank Merlin for small favors. _Phineas Nigellus came hurrying into his portrait._

"_Headmaster! They are camping in the Forest of Dean! The Mudblood-" _

"_Do not use that word!"_

"_the Granger girl, then, mentioned the place as she opened her bag and I heard her!" _

"_Good. Very good!" cried the portrait of Dumbledore behind the headmaster's chair. "Now, Severus, the sword! Do not forget that it must be taken under conditions of need and valor- and he must not know that you give it! If Voldemort should read Harry's mind and see you acting for him-"_

"_I know," said Snape curtly. _

At Harry and Hermione's campsite. _A bright silver light appeared right ahead of him, moving through the trees. Whatever the source, it was moving soundlessly. The light seemed simply to drift toward him. It was a silver-white doe, moon-bright and dazzling, picking her way over the ground, still silent, and leaving no hoofprints in the fine powdering of snow._

_At last, she came to a halt. She turned her beautiful head toward him once more, and he broke into a run, a question burning in him, but as he opened his lips to ask it, she vanished. _

_Something gleamed in the light of the wand, and Harry spun about, but all that was there was small, frozen pool, its cracked black surface glittering as he raised the wand higher to examine it. He moved forward rather cautiously and looked down. The ice reflected his distorted shadow and the beam of wandlight, but deep below the thick, misty gray carapace, something else glinted. A great silver cross... _

Snape moved away silently knowing his work was done. He had gone as far as he could. The boy had found the sword now it would be up to him to figure out how to get it. He knew the Weasley boy was near by as he had sent his patronus to guide the red head much like he did to Potter. Knowing he didn't have much time left he wanted to see her even if it was just for a minute.

Quickly he found her wards and though it was a struggle he lowered them enough to allow him to enter. Thankfully no Death Eaters were in the area or they could have eventually broken them down. Most wards are brought down eventually, given the intruder has enough patience.

He entered their pitiful little tent as he internally sighed. How he really wished that children didn't have to fight this war. He didn't pity them, but he just knew a raw end of a deal when he saw one. There was a dim light that lit the tent enough he could easily see where to step without making a sound. It would ruin everything if he was caught. Using every ounce of cunning he possessed he looked on his sleeping heart's desire curled up on her cot sound asleep. Her hair was even more unruly than before and her cheeks were sallow. He knew that she was certainly malnourished. They probably all were, but they were alive and the Death Eaters or Snatchers hadn't found them yet so in this mess things were probably looking up.

Realizing the time he reached out and touched her roughened cheeks gently so not to wake her up. Those two wouldn't be long now he knew. And with that he reached his hand back and withdrew a rose and laid it next to her bed. He had cast a persevering charm on the rose so it would never wilt. It would always look like it was just starting to bloom. He heard voices in the distance. Though his heart didn't want to leave, the mission mattered more as he disapparated out of the tent leaving Hermione to awaken to the sight of a periwinkle rose gracing her pillow.

He returned to Hogwarts and entered the Headmaster's office, his office as he had reminded himself often. When the war was over if he set foot into this office ever again it would be too soon. The thought shocked him as he ascended the stairs. Since when did he stop thinking 'if' and start thinking 'when'. The hope warmed his heart better than the whiskey had earlier.

"It is done," Snape said as sat down at his desk exhausted.

"Excellent. Truly Severus. Did you see that they found the sword alright?" Dumbledore asked excitedly.

"Yes your Gryffindors know what to do or so I hope they do."

"What do you mean 'so you hope they do'?" he demanded sharply.

"It means Dumbledore I led them to the sword and then left them to take it. They had to figure that part out themselves."

"So what took you so long?" But then he stopped for Severus was avoiding looking up at him. "You went to see her didn't you?" he asked curtly.

"Yes Albus, I did! I may not live through this war despite my wish to. I may never see her again until the end and who knows when the bloody hell that will be. So yes I wanted to see her and give her a token." Snape snapped at the portrait. Infuriating little painting, he was. Snape had asked for so little over the course of his life and this was what he got for it. He pulled out another short rose and placed the same persevering charm he had on hers and returned it to his side pocket.

"Were you seen?" he asked.

"No, they don't know it was me. My identity is secure. I just left her with something she'll come to understand later. After the war so don't get your colors all in a swirl."

"What did you leave her?" he asked. Dumbledore really couldn't help it. Being the nosy and inquisitive really didn't fade in his portrait.

"A rose, a periwinkle rose." he breathed as he turned up the stairs and onto his room where he could already feel sleep trying to drag him down. He wished he had left something practical like food for her and with that thought the darkness overtook him and off to sleep he went.

**Early May 2, 1998**

Snape was sitting at his desk going over expense reports. A desk he had seemed to loathe from the instant he sat down in it. The room was far too bright, the portraits much too chatty. He longed for the dungeons where he could hide and be a recluse. His hair was limp and extra oily from all the stress of the year. He kept his ear out for Potter, Weasley, and Hermione hoping that they would finally complete their task and with every incident he heard about the hope seemed to swell within him. Potter was going to win. Something in his bones just told him that, but he had to be alert. Voldemort was keeping Nagini on a tight leash which meant that Potter was close to defeating him. For the first time in months, since that cold day in January really, he felt warm. He felt his arm twitch. One of the Death Eaters in Hogwarts was calling him to Ravenclaw's tower. It must be serious for the Carrows know not to burn the Mark unless it's emergency.

He arrived at Ravenclaw tower fulling expecting some malignant rulebreaker to be recruiting for Dumbledore's Army or some other nonsense, but much to his surprise he saw Minerva standing there in her dressing gown and the icy frown she was frequently wearing these days.

"_Where are the Carrows?" he asked quietly. _

"_Wherever you told them to be, I expect, Severus," said Professor McGonagall. _

_Snape stepped nearer, and his eyes flitted over Professor McGonagall into the air around her, as if he knew that Harry was there. _

"_I was under the impression," said Snape, "that Alecto had apprehended an intruder." _he made up the excuse hoping to weasel the truth from Minerva's eyes.

"_Really?" said Professor McGonagall. "And what gave you that impression?" _

_Snape made a slight flexing movement of his left arm, where the Dark Mark was branded into his skin._

"_Oh, but naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "You Death Eaters have your own private means of communication, I forgot." _

"_Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva? Because if you have, I must insist-"_ He really wanted to believe he was here and the end was near, but Minerva got the drop on him.

_Professor McGonagall moved faster than Harry could have believed: Her wand slashed through the air and for a split second Harry thought that Snape must crumple, unconscious, but the swiftness of his Shield Charm was such that McGonagall was thrown off balance. _

"_No!" squealed Flitwick, raising his wand. "You'll do no more murder at Hogwarts!" Flitwick's spell hit the suit of armor behind which Snape had taken shelter: With a clatter it came to life. Snape struggled free of the crushing arms and sent it flying back toward his attackers. _

_Snape was in full flight, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout all thundering after him: He hurtled through a classroom door _and out the window._ He heard McGonagall cry, "Coward! COWARD!" _

He flew through the air without a broom thanks to the Dark Lord's teachings. He never liked using the spell, but in the face of imminent danger, he'd have to settle for it. Severus winced at being called a coward. He really couldn't fault them for believing it, but it still burned. Gathering his thoughts and wits about him he knew he had precious little time. The Dark Lord would be there soon. The school was going to have to defend itself against him. They would need every advantage so he hurried to the Headmaster's office.

"Albus," Severus said panting, "it's starting. The battle," another deep breath, "is going to happen today. He is on his way and he is not pleased. Nagini will be highly protected. I need to gather my potions and be ready to break his protection over that vicious animal."

Dumbledore gasped in anticipation. "I know this will be difficult Severus, but you must not show your true colors."

"Why? The end is here. I can fight. Hell I knocked Minerva off balance. Can't say I didn't enjoy it for all the hell she has heaped on me this year, but I can fight. What would you have me do, Albus. Sit on the sidelines like last time. Remember how well that worked out." He pleaded. He needed to fight. The time was now for peeling back the mask he had worn for so many years. To be able for once during all these years of struggle stand on the side of his true intent. And how he had lost Lily because he was playing double agent.

"I know you can fight and I am sorry you weren't able to really protect Lily, but contingency Severus. What if we lose?"

"We won't. Potter is here I know it! The snake will be near by and I sincerely doubt that Flitwick and Minerva will just let the Dark Lord waltz right in. They and the rest of the school will fight. Hogwarts will never bow to him! " His voice angry. He hated the noble taste in his mouth, but there was no time to spare.

"I need you to go to him. Tom will expect you. Fight against your fellow Death Eaters as best you can and look out for Harry."

"Yes and now that I've served my usefulness I'm being sent off to die. Bloody brilliant Albus. Do you enjoy sending all of your friends off to the slaughter or am I just special?"

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes in disgust and rage. "Never, but you knew the price of this when you came to me."

"I didn't agree..." he started, but was instantly cut off.

"No, you did. Remember the vow, Severus. You have been under more stress than I ever was as headmaster. You have had to keep the Death Eaters at bay, Tom happy, and the students safe. I know you hate to keep your mask on, but it won't be much longer." Snape sighed at this. He knew that Dumbledore was right, but he felt so empty and so lost at that moment.

"Alright Albus, you win." he said wearily turning his back to leave the office he had held for almost a whole year. An office he never really wanted, but was thrusted upon him by duty just like this request. Yet it felt more like a death sentence. He kept his back to Dumbledore as he said softly, "Just promise me that if I don't live through this. Will you please tell Miss Granger who sent her the flower."

"May I ask why?"

"She has been what has been keeping me going through this entire hellish year. My hope. The little know-it-all won't rest after all of this until she figures out who sent Potter the sword and her the rose. I figured I would say her the hours spent in the library." he explained softly.

"You have my word." Dumbledore replied and with that Snape left.

He raised the highest protection the headmaster could offer the castle. Snape knew that his colleagues would be doing the same, but he knew there were enchantments that even Minerva couldn't access. Not without him being dead or leaving the grounds. After things were in order he went out to meet the Dark Lord.

After meeting with the Dark Lord in Hogsmeade he got into position on just the outskirts of town. He had hoped he would be closer to the school. Despite his disdain for the hellish year he has had, Hogwarts was the first place he felt at home. It had been his home for so many years. Since he first crossed the lake as a first year and well beyond that when he got his Potions Mastery and came back to teach. It felt like he was betraying his home by being so far away when the battle began, but he had a promise to keep and come hell or high water he was going to see it through.

In the throes of battle he secretly fought against his Lord. As fast as he was able he took out many low level Death Eaters. He knew he couldn't take out anyone in the high ranks and not arouse suspicion, but he felt absolutely hopeless if he didn't do something. That was until the Dark Lord summoned him. The Mark burned as he felt that sickening feeling seep into his bones. This could not be good as he made his way to the Shrieking Shack.

He entered the Shrieking Shack and hurried to master. Soon to be former master, he hoped.

"_... my Lord, their resistance is crumbling-"_

"_-and it is doing so without your help," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there... almost." _Great what skills did he want of Snape now? He didn't have much time to ponder for the Dark Lord immediately went into the validity of the Elder Wand and his rights to it. Never had fear been so alive in his heart. Not over the past twenty years of his spy work had he ever felt death crawl under his skin before.

"_It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last." _

_And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a split second seemed to think he had been reprieved: But then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue. _

"_Kill"_

_There was a terrible scream. Harry saw Snape's face losing the little color it had left; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor._

_Harry bent over him, and Snape seized the front of his robes and pulled him close. _

_A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Snape's throat. _

"_Take... it... Take... it." _

_Something more than blood was leaking from Snape. Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid it gushed from his mouth and his ears and his eyes. _

Collecting the substance Harry took it and ran to face the battle. Hermione turned upon the dying Snape with rage and injustice filling her gentle heart. This was too good for him, the traitor. She knelled down beside him and began to rummage through his robes. There had to be something. Brilliant potions masters do not just walk into battle without something up their sleeves. She didn't want the traitor to die and not have to answer for his crimes.

She reached into his left inside robe pocket and pulled out two items. A bottle labeled 'anti-venom' and a periwinkle rose. Her honey brown eyes widened as she recognized the flower in her hand. She pulled the stopper from vial and poured it down his throat as he passed out from the pain.

**May 23 1998**

Weakened, but alive Severus Snape stood in front of the Room of Requirement once more. Standing rather rigid he was assisted by a long black cane until he grew stronger. The school was a little beat up, but still stood. It warmed his heart to see it still standing when he woke up.

He had hoped that the final battle hadn't destroyed the room too much as the door appeared and Snape entered. The walls were blackened by irreversible magic, but the room still worked. His wound still bothered him a bit, but he was on a mission and no one could stop him from making this visit today. He needed to do this. He had been waiting almost 20 years to do this. Severus found the Mirror and chair in its usual place as he tenderly took a seat.

A swirl and brilliant green eyes and fiery red hair stood before him. His heart clenched at the sight, but he took slow even breaths trying to calm himself. If he was ever going to do this, he needed to be as calm as possible.

"Hello Lily," he greeted her image softly. "We did it! Years of strife and death are done. The Dark Lord is forever gone. My role was played out well until the final minutes. That bastard sent his snake on me. I have yet another battle scar." He took a deep breath.

"I am sorry Lily. Everyday since that day I have been nothing but sorry for my actions and inactions. I wanted to be the only one in your world and that was incredibly selfish and naïve of me. You and I could never be together. I know this now. It took me 19 years to figure that out. We both have horrid tempers. I think your son inherited some of yours, poor boy." he smirked at her reflection.

"I loved you, but not enough to change and not enough to stand up to the darkness shrouding my own house. This was all I could do to make it up to you. I died or almost died keeping your son safe, fighting against my master even if it didn't appear that way. Every mission, every pain endured, every sneer I took, every life I had to take was all for you. But it wasn't enough Lily. Maybe I've become selfish in my old age, but I wanted something more to hang out than a memory. A dead woman albeit a beautiful dead woman was not enough." He paused letting the emotions seep into his bones as the tears started to well around his black eyes. Pressing through the pain he continued.

"That is why I found her in the Mirror. After looking for you, my heart knew I wasn't satisfied. No matter how much I tried to convince myself that I would be happy just knowing that I fulfilled my promise, my heart knew better. I may not love her yet, but I hope to. I hope to discover just what my heart sees in her and if we be so amiable then I hope for the children I saw in the Mirror. Did you know? A girl and a boy. Two highly intelligent happy children who are mine. You remember my family, my upbringing? Out of that mess I hope to truly make that vision a reality.

"After I was bit by that damn snake it was her who tried to save me. She found the rose and the vial of anti-venom that I had spent all summer working on. After I was unconscious from the pain she created a port key and took us both to St. Mungo's. Everyone labeled me the traitor, but it was because of her insistence that they actually treated me. Once the battle was over and Harry victorious, she saw me again. She looked so pale and weak I was worried, but I didn't mention anything. Mostly due to the fact that I couldn't talk very well. Even now it's a struggle.

"She looked at me so tenderly. I could tell she had been crying. For who exactly I can't be sure since there were many who lost their lives. All your Marauders are back with you now. Can't say I'm too sad about that, but that is neither here nor there. She looked at me and said 'It was you." It wasn't a question more like a statement.

"I told her 'yes'. She asked why with her tears spilling over as she slumped into the visitor's chair beside my bed. I held my neck bandage thinking of the right words to say. I couldn't say much other than a few words so this whole story couldn't be told yet. 'Hope' I told her simply. I saw her eyes look up at me with sadness and dare I say respect. I knew giving my memories to Harry would help him and help clear me if I lived, but I didn't plan on living. I was set to die and I could feel its chill, but she pulled me back. For what reason I am not entirely sure b/c as I was about ask her why she took off. I think she was just overwhelmed. It is understandable.

"So this is it, Lily dear. A part of me will always love you and never truly forget you, but the Severus you knew has died. Pulled from the jaws of death makes a man realize a thing or two. You will guilt my conscience no longer. It will be a long and hard road to winning Hermione's heart, but the view I received in the Mirror showed me I could hope for that kind of a life. And maybe, perhaps she will love too. Consider my debt paid. Almost 17 years of service in keeping your son alive and fighting the Dark Lord I'm done! I will never come back here. I've said my peace." he sat up slowly and turned to walk away his robes in their usual billow.

"Goodbye Lily. Rest in peace."

TBC

**AN:** You may not have liked the way Snape was lashing out at Dumbledore, but just think, "wouldn't you?". I would have given him tons of tongue lashing if it were me. Snape really doesn't hate Dumbledore, but he is living a proverbial hell and Dumbledore helped put him in that position. It's sometimes easier to lash out at an object (ie a Portrait) than to actually suck it up and deal with it. I like Dumbledore and I don't like Dumbledore. It just depends on the weather. Also to note, I used italics for the parts that J.K. Wrote. All parts italicized were excerpts from DH. I didn't write that! Italicized and bold are Snape's thoughts. Hope that's not too confusing for everyone. Sorry if it is.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews it has helped me keep going with this story. I promised myself I would only post stories that were fully written by the time I posted the first chapter. Well I almost lived up to my promise. Only had the first six written which is why this chapter took so long to post. I confess I did change the dates of Lily's birthday to suit my needs for this story. I tried to keep it as accurate as possible, but even a fanfic writer is allowed a certain amount of latitude. Final chapter will be up soon and there will be a sequel so if you like this style be sure to keep an eye out for it. I might post another chapter after the story is complete to let everyone who is alerted to the story know that the sequel is up. Hope you enjoy the story thus far and thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorite or story alerted this story. My inbox and I thank you! I have truly enjoyed writing this!

Also just to add. A lot of people think this pairing is disturbing b/c of how old he is. 37 is not old for one and if you want to look at the movies. Alan Rickman is almost 60 albeit a very good looking 60 year old man, but not the 37 year old he's playing. If you want to see what Snape should have looked more like check out images of Rickman in Die Hard (the first one). He was 42 in that film. Yeah, now you see the Snape and Hermione shippers aren't completely crazy!


	8. Chapter 8

**What the Mirror Saw**

**July 15th, 1998**

The Ministry in their endeavor to cover up their complete embarrassment held a gallant and prestigious ball in honor of those who served in the Order of the Phoenix and those who fought at the final battle at Hogwarts. Never had the Ministry lavished such extravagance upon a celebration, but according to Kingsley Shacklebolt, interim Minister of Magic, it was their way of saying 'sorry we didn't believe Harry Potter and uselessly were overtaken by Voldemort. Hermione was certain that the Ministry would be doing their best to make amends with Harry tonight as she sashayed into the brightly lit ornate ballroom. Her new full length petal pink dress draped over curves, the curves that were starting to return after eight months on the run, and hugged them nicely. Her uncontrollable hair was tame hanging in a fabulous half up, half down look. She felt stronger and braver than she had since before she left Hogwarts. Defeating one of greatest evils of the modern wizarding world did give one an ego boost she rationalized in her killer silver heels and chin held high as she looked about her.

Maybe it was the fact that there was no more reason to feel like a hunted rabbit and after everything she had faced, the idea of a big fancy ball didn't scare her that much. It was the impending future that had her breathless with fear. She had always been so steadfast in her pursuits. Get good grades, do well, fight Voldemort, save Harry, and stay alive had pretty much been her path since her first year at Hogwarts. Now that it was all over, a sinking fear had begun to creep over her. Now what? It had been three months since the end of the war and the damage still reverberated through the walls of her heart, but for what or to what end she had no clue. Life since that dark day in May had become cry at night, dry your tears in the morning, and stay busy during the day. She had kept herself busy by working with Minerva in fixing up Hogwarts post battle. She also was planning on working with the goblins at Gringotts considering they were the ones who destroyed it. The goblins were obviously angered by the destructiveness of 'mere teenagers' and they seemed to forget that these 'mere teenagers saved the wizarding world as they wanted to ban the three from ever entering Gringotts again. Thanks to Shacklebolt and Hermione they were able to reduce the life ban to simply paying for the damages. And while she was happy that they were able to negotiate she was sure, looking at the goblins' bill, they were overcharging her.

Unsure if she would be returning to old Hogwarts as a seventh year, she finally decided against it. She was already one of the oldest in her year and if she were to return she would be almost 20 by the time she would be finished. The idea absolutely disgusted her. Instead Minerva had offered her the opportunity to take her NEWTS at the end of the summer and suggested she look into an apprenticeship. This idea appealed much better than being a 7th year. Being at Hogwarts sounded wonderful rather than take a Ministry job. Unlike Harry and Ron, she still was far too sore at them for their stance of not only the war, but Dumbledore and Harry. After being on the run and breaking into the Ministry twice she had her fill of them. Hogwarts, students, teachers, and Order members were able to do what the Ministry refused to do. Her heart, though it ached from the battle, belonged at Hogwarts, she discovered. The question she couldn't decide on was which apprenticeship she wanted to undertake.

She glanced quickly around the room anxiously looking for a particular someone she was almost certain wasn't going to show. The large ornate room was primarily occupied with dancers. She let her eyes wander the ballroom taking a glance at the gorgeous witches and wizards dancing beautifully on the polished floor. The formal atmosphere had a regal feel as Hermione enjoyed the view. Too much death and darkness she had seen. Happiness was long overdue.

The boys were moving on. Onto Auror training. Capturing dark wizards was in their blood now. The idea of there being some dark wizard or witch out there and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley not knowing about it was just too much. They were strong fighters and knew that if they didn't have evil bastards to fight day in and day out they would go mad with boredom. Hermione, during the war, had considered becoming an Auror, but after this last year and the final battle she had her fill of dark wizards. Too many nightmares she had to really want to dash back into the fray again.

It was her mind she wanted to train. There was a whole world of things to learn and after being denied her final year at Hogwarts, she wanted to take it back. Best way to march forward was through books and learning. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice a pair of rich obsidian eyes watching her.

"What are you doing on the sidelines Granger?" a weary attempt at a cheerful voice pulled her back into reality.

"Just enjoying the view George. Which by the way now you're blocking," she joked lightly her smile not quite reaching her eyes. George had been hit so very hard after losing Fred. George minus one ear chuckled, but it sounded much more hollow than it used to be.

"How about it Granger? Take a spin out on the dance floor with me?" he raised his eyebrow mischievously.

"Oh well when you look so cute like that, how can I possibly resist?" She bantered back. The lonely twin had been a wreck for the past three months, but tonight he looked almost like the 'old George' without the bright mischievousness of before. He was decked out in cashmere black dress robes that felt like heaven when she took his arm and he led her out onto the floor.

Taking his arm and snaking it around her waist she felt like a belle. Many eyes were glued on the pair as George twirled her around gently to the beat of the music. For the first time in four years they had something to celebrate.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked quietly knowing the honest answer was 'like hell'

"Like hell," he replied. She smiled weakly.

"At least you're honest. That aspect hasn't changed, I'm glad to see." To this he raised her a cheeky grin.

"How's this for honesty? I'm tired of people asking me 'how I am?' Isn't it obvious how I'm doing?" his grin disappearing.

"Sometimes it feels better saying it out loud." she said softly not wanting to ruin a perfectly good dance.

"You may be on to something Granger, but you wouldn't want to ruin a fabulous dance with yours truly just to hear about my three months of drunken stupor?" he teased her as she felt a light blush color her cheeks.

"You, George Weasley, are a notorious flirt." she scoffed in mock anger.

"What can I say? The ladies dig battle wounds." he shrugged his shoulder.

"Well maybe if you dressed like this more often you wouldn't have been dancing with me. You could be fighting off scores of beautiful witches right now."

"Why do you think I asked you to dance? These scores of birds are giving me a headache." he smiled sweetly at her.

"Glad I could be of assistance even though I should feel slightly used. It is good to see a smile albeit a fairly forced one, but a smile nonetheless on your face."

"Consider yourself fortunate for being a witness to my first smile in a while. Merlin, I don't even remember the last time I smiled." he tried to mock his shock, but Hermione knew as well as he did, the shock was real.

"Oh I'm so honored," she said graciously saccharine. She threw her head back and laughed as the cheeky red head spun her around. Their laughter didn't reach their hearts, but it did creep into their chests and warmed their throats. For one second they forgot the reason they were there and they were just two old friends flirting and dancing dressed to the nines enjoying the beautiful evening.

"It is good to see you again. Haven't seen you around the Burrow recently." he probed gently.

"Been trying to keep busy." she shrugged. That almost the truth. While yes she was busy trying to help Minerva and work with Gringotts she was trying to ignore the fact that try as she might she hadn't been able to find her parents. She had done just too of a job hiding them and now that the war was over she was planning on spending the rest of the summer hunting for them, but with the possibility of NEWTS on the way and a possible apprenticeship looming over her head she had been literally too busy to go there herself and find them. She had contacted a wizarding detective agency that specialized in finding lost people, but so far no luck. It was difficult since her parents were muggles, but for what she was paying them, they damn well better find them.

"That is typical Hermione Granger, when life gets hard she gets busy. How you heal is pouring yourself into work."

"I've heard how you heal." she shot back a little hurt by his jab. It was true she didn't grieve all teary eyed in the public view, but working herself to the bone was the only way she could go to sleep at night and not dream of death and destruction.

"Well you work, I drink myself into a foggy splendor. Ron and Percy had to strip me and toss me into a shower to get me ready for this blasted event. That and a hangover cure potion which I'm actually kind of sad about now."

"Yes it's good to see the Ministry willing to lavish expensive parties after a bunch of kids and Order members sacrificed their lives for them, but when Harry needed them they were too busy playing politics to fight the war." she sneered angrily. Hermione didn't really want to be at this thing. Every fiber in her body was telling her it was wrong to be here, but she decided to go and show support for Kingsley and Harry.

"That is pretty much the sentiments of the rest of the Order. If Kings wasn't the one presenting the Order of Merlins I wouldn't be here no matter what Percy said." he said darkly.

"George, I heartily agree," she replied lightly hoping to pull him out of his new dark mood. To this his frown returned to his usual yet a touch sadder cheeky grin.

As George spun her and the music crescendo she stopped right in front of a burning pair of black eyes. Although she had spent the whole evening keeping a lookout to see if her former professor would show, she had no idea he would be offering his hand.

"May I cut in?" his silky voice sent a shiver down her spine as George gave his usual cheeky grin and handed Hermione off.

"Of course, Professor." And with that the devious red head disappeared.

Severus had been watching her from afar the whole evening. Watching how much more mature she had grown since her last days in class. He was almost grateful that the war had taken her away from the castle. Not that he wanted to see her in danger, but knowing what the mirror saw and having to see her everyday right in front of him, he wasn't entirely sure he could have kept his distance. She was stunning and so very grown up. He took her hand and firmly spun her out and brought her back to him as her eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Why sir, I never knew you could dance so well." she summoned her courage to speak to him so boldly. Since she had left him at the hospital she was so nervous about seeing him again that even though she looked forward to, it still made her queasy.

"Despite your and your friends opinion of me the dungeon bat, yes I know what you all say, I do attend an occasional social gathering." he smirked at her gently.

"I never said you were one, sir."

"Please stop calling me sir, I'm not your professor anymore." he snapped lightly at her. Hermione's lungs collapsed for a brief moment. Severus Snape was the master of not only potions, but of propriety and manners. This was certainly an unexpected yet welcomed gesture.

"Alright," she said softly as he spun her around once more. She noticed how tightly he held her all within the appropriate distance, but firm nonetheless. She knew he was a powerful wizard, but viewing the snarky black robed former professor as a powerful man was something very different for her.

It was quite a shock to see him looking so well especially after she had paid him that small visit while he was in St. Mungo's. She had seen his memories with Harry and watched him fight against his own guilt for so many years. At first she had been angry with his deceit, but that quickly faded into a bottomless pit of confusion.

"I must say... err what would you like me to call you if it not be Professor or sir?" she stopped her train of thought.

"Severus is my name, as you already know. Snape is also part of my name. I'm sure an intelligent witch like yourself can figure it out." he raised an eyebrow to her.

"Alright, Severus you are looking much better since the last time I saw you. Your voice has almost returned to normal."

"Thank you Miss Granger. I do feel better mostly thanks to you and your quick thinking." To this Hermione could do nothing, but blush a shade darker than her dress.

"I have to admit I didn't do it to help you, but rather to punish you later. I wanted justice for Dumbledore and you dying like that didn't seem good enough," she stopped as she realized just how heartless her words sounded. She winced slightly as she was sure he would either hex her or verbally berate her before leaving her standing in the middle of the ballroom, but to Hermione's great surprise he did neither. She looked up and saw his face remain blank, but his eyes swirled with a mixture of anger and guilt.

Moments passed in dancing silence until Snape finally said softly, "I understand."

Hermione looked up at him wide eyed in surprise. "You do? I am sorry about how incredibly cruel that sounded. I just didn't know." She wanted to continue, but he held up his hand and then returned it to her waist as he spun her around once more.

"You didn't know, but when did you know?"

"After I saw the rose," she said softly a gentle blush rising in her cheeks. She never told Harry or Ron about the rose. Even while they were out in the wilderness they would have just over reacted and if she was being completely honest she didn't want to share it with anyone. That rose was a precious moment for her only then and after the battle once she realized it was Snape who had left it she still didn't want to tell them. By that point there was no point to telling them and getting them upset again.

"Yes," his eyes urged her to continue.

Summoning her Gryffindor courage she continued, "I saw that and I knew you were the one who had helped us in the Forest of Dean. I didn't know all the details, but I was willing to gamble and find out. After I saw your memories with Harry, I am sorry about that, all the pieces finally fell into place. It made sense, your actions I mean." she stopped realizing her presumption. "Not that I... needed to know your reasons... it just... helped process everything after the war." she ended in a quiet voice. He gently squeezed her hand to gain her glance.

"I understand, Miss Granger."

"Hermione," she corrected him. "It's only fair," she grinned slyly. To this he nodded and repeated her name. All those times he had dreamed of her and longed to look lovingly into her eyes he was finally able to call her by her first name. In that moment he started to believe that hope was a real thing. Not just something to cling to because there was nothing else there.

"So what does the insufferable know-it-all have planned next? Seventh year Hogwarts, NEWTS, Ministry career?" he asked sincerely curious.

"Well that's the thing... I don't know exactly what to do. I refuse flat out to work for the Ministry. I am too old to be a student. Minerva offered to let me take the NEWTS this month and start an apprenticeship which appeals greatly to me. Problem is I really don't know what to apprentice in. I have thought about Transfiguration, Charms, and... Potions" she confessed blushing slightly. Severus Snape inhaled sharply. It felt as if the mirror was placing the object of his affection right in his lap.

"Might I make a small suggestion, Miss Granger?"

"Hermione," she corrected him again.

"Excuse me, Hermione. I think that your time will be wasted in Charms and even Transfiguration." He delicately left out potions.

"And why is that?"

"You have remarkable skills and cool logic, but your intelligence exceeds both. You, I fear, would be bored to tears after a few years in Charms or Transfiguration. It would come too easy for you. Now Potions would be a true challenge for you. Despite your intelligence, you rely far too much on memorizing your knowledge. It was one of the reasons I was so harsh with you in class. You can repeat what you read, but I wanted a more original answer from you to show that you actually understood what you read. You, Miss Hermione Granger, lack imagination."

Hermione's face became angry red as her soft brown eyes narrowed staring harshly at her dancing partner. "Oh I do, do I?" she replied coolly.

"Indeed which is why Potions would be a perfect apprenticeship for you." To this Hermione's eyes snapped up at his in surprise. "If your years at Hogwarts have taught me anything is that you need a challenge. Every year something would go wrong and you along side your less intelligent friends would do everything even break into Potion Master's private stores," To this Hermione blushed deeply in apology. "to solve the problem. Potions is a whole world of possibilities. Your logic and intellect will only get you so far. You will need to work on being more adventurous and imaginative if you are to truly succeed in Potions and I think that is just the type of challenge you need."

"Are you offering me an apprenticeship, Prof- I mean Severus?" she asked hoping he said yes. At first she had never considered Potions as an option because she was certain Snape would never accept her as an apprentice, but something told her to take a chance and mention it to see what he said. The idea of Potions simply thrilled her. It combined all her loves. Her love of knowledge, her love of creating something, and her love of a challenge. Snape was absolutely correct in his opinion. Transfiguration and Charms would be too easy for her. Potions was a true challenge. To see if she could expand her intelligence beyond repeating something out a book. The possibilities flashed before her eyes as her pupils dilated as if intoxicated with excitement.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't prepared to offer it." he simply stated.

"Well... I would love to be your appre..." she stopped suddenly. "Before I agree I want to ask a question."

"Don't you always," he sighed. One thing he knew for certain... being with her would never be boring. She ignored his sigh and continued.

"Why? Why offer me an apprenticeship? Why give me that rose in the Forest of Dean?" Snape knew he couldn't come right out with the truth. He would lose any chance with her forever. She wasn't ready to know. He internally sighed, well he wasn't Slytherin for nothing. He could tell her just enough truth to sedate her curiosity for now, but when the time came he knew he would have to tell her the whole truth, but for now...

"I was under Dumbledore's orders in giving the sword to Potter. Dumbledore knew that Potter would need it to complete his mission. I may be a hero in yours and everyone else's eyes tonight, but I wanted to live. I knew you being the rational one of the group would listen to reason before either of your friends did so I planted a seed of hope in the shape of a rose so that if you were to be the one to save me you'd know of my double agency despite Dumbledore's death. It worked out quite perfectly I must say. As to why I offered you the apprenticeship, the answer is simple because I think you will do well at it. With a lot of hard work that is."

"You went to the Shrieking Shack and you KNEW you were going to die? But why?"

"Yes," he simply stated. "You don't live 17 years as a double agent and not know when to recognize death. I knew, but I was again under Dumbledore's orders to continue until the end of the war. It was his Plan B if you will. In case Potter didn't win. I was hoping to have a chance to kill the snake before it got me. I missed."

Hermione was speechless. She had always respected Snape for his brilliance in Potions and his strictness, but overall she had thought him to be a git of a person. Needless to say she had been incredibly naïve to believe that was all there was to him. Losing the love of his life to his school enemy, losing her again to his former master, and watching over their son all while trying to win a war and stay alive. She knew it was only a sliver of the man, but suddenly a huge wave of admiration crashed over her.

"So is that why you gave him your memories?" she hesitantly asked. If her years as a student had taught her anything, it's that Severus Snape was a private man. If she pushed too far, she could not only lose such a great conversation, but also her apprenticeship, but the temptation was just too great; she had to ask.

"Yes and I don't think now on the dance floor is an appropriate time to go into that." he closed the issue. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. He was too unpredictable in his moods and right now she didn't want to tempt fate and tip his mood into intolerable. As the long ended Snape pulled her in for a small tight spin and stared into her eyes. The dark haired man was trying to see if her eyes really did match the mirror's image of her and his eyes grew wide when he realized they were a perfect match.

"Would you like some punch Miss- Hermione? So we can further discuss your future in Potions?" Severus recovered. If he was ever going to have a chance with her he was going to have to stop acting like her professor. He gently motioned her toward the punch bowl off the dance floor. While Severus was completely uncomfortable in this frilly social gatherings this was the chance of life time to get to know what the mirror saw in his heart. No matter how uncomfortable he may feel being treated like the unsung hero he was willing to deal with for a chance to see if she could be real, a real hope.

In relaxed silence the odd couple made their way to the punch bowl. While not many eyes noticed the two war heroes share a glass of punch together there were a few suspecting eyes that raised eyebrows at the pair. Thankfully neither of them noticed others and were enjoying the quiet moment.

"Severus," a stiff prim voice shook them out of their comfortable silence.

"Minerva," Snape offered a curt nod in acknowledgment.

"Miss Granger how are you doing?" a kind voice replaced the harsh one she served Severus with. To this Hermione merely nodded as if to say 'alright'. She was just starting to get along with her snarky potions professor. The last thing she wanted to do was jeopardize her apprenticeship with a lengthy 'how are you?' conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"What is that you want Minerva? I was just about start a discussion with our newest potions apprentice when you rudely interrupted." To this McGonagall's eyes grew wide.

"Is that true Miss Granger?" she asked taking a large gulp, "You never take on apprentices." she said to Snape. Hermione nodded to her former Head of House.

"Well that was before I saw her potential. What, disappointed Minerva? Lost your favorite student to me?" he smirked.

"That is precisely why I have come to talk to you since you refuse to answer an owl, you insufferable man." To this Snape simply smirked. He never tired of pissing her off. "The Headmaster position is still yours, Severus. If you want it." she said coolly.

"Hell no. I refuse. I simply want my lab and classes back. I will remain Head of Slytherin House as there is no suitable candidate right now."

"There is Slughorn who has been doing it for the past year." McGonagall stepped in.

"I said suitable candidate, Minerva. Don't you listen?" he spat harshly. After everything he still couldn't let her have the last word. And Minerva was still sore at Snape for killing Dumbledore. She had always had a soft spot for the former Headmaster. By this point Hermione was sure if she didn't step in, Kingsley would have to arrest both of them for dueling.

"Uh, Professor McGonagall. I do look forward to taking my NEWTS at the end of the month and with your expressed permission I would love to accept Professor Snape's proposal of an apprenticeship. That is if my NEWTS meet your standards." she ended weakly hoping the lack of confidence in her words would deter her former Head of House from trying to kill her future opportunity.

As predicted McGonagall's face softened, "Of course. And I have absolute confidence in you Miss Granger. You will do well. I look forward to your owl letting me when you can join us at Hogwarts. That is if Professor Snape here still agrees." she raised an eyebrow at her former boss. Even though she hardly wanted to walk away from another fight with that impossible man, the idea of being his boss appealed to her enough to sedate her for now.

"Yes and I expect full marks from you Miss Granger." Snape ended with an air of confidence that suggested that he didn't expect anything less. With that issue resolved McGonagall left the couple be.

"Now you will need to buy a few supplies before beginning your apprenticeship, you do realize that right?" Snape asked as the light flickered gathering everyone's attention to the front.

"Oh great they are starting," Hermione groaned loudly. She was not looking forward to being paraded around like a trophy.

"I can tell you are as excited for this as I am," he whispered silkily in her ear. Hermione shivered lightly thoroughly convinced it was just a draft.

"If you loathe and abhor the Ministry for their eloquent lack of involvement throughout the war and then their lovely grandstanding event to try and make up for it then yes you are correct."

"We still have yet to talk about your apprenticeship." he pointed out as Kingsley approached the podium. Hermione looked at him curiously trying to suss out what he was attempting to say.

"Are you suggesting Hero of the Hour that we bugger off?"

"That is exactly what I'm suggesting." he moved a curl out of the way so he could lean in and whisper into her ear. She felt a quick shiver rush all over her; quickly looking around to see if there honestly was a draft about her.

"Your idea has merit," she pondered it a bit more. What did she need an Order of Merlin for anyway? Too many people had died for her to rejoice in her victory. The best way she knew to celebrate was to move on. "You're on, Severus Snape. Let's bugger off."

And they turned their backs on the sham of a celebration and walked right out the door both with grins on their faces.

The End... for now!

**AN:** This is the very first story I have ever completed so I think I will have a drink after I post this. It has been awesome taking a story line that I played with a bit and seeing it evolve into something people enjoyed. This was Severus' story with the mirror and the next one in line will be Hermione's story with the mirror. There will be a SEQUEL! I just need to start writing it. The outline is already written up I just need to sit and actually start writing it. I am trying to commit myself to finishing the entire series by the end of the summer. That's three more stories done by August. And I will do my best to commit to that and finishing the entire story before posting it. That way you guys don't have to wait around forever for me to update. Thank you everyone who reviewed. You made the journey that much better.

If Snape and Hermione's attitudes seem a little OOC then I'm sorry, but that was way I wrote them so deal with it ^^ Not everything in a fanfiction will be how the original author intended. That's why it's called fanfiction, people.

If you want to be posted when the sequel gets up leave this story as an "Story Alert". I will add another chapter to this when I post the next story. I want to wait until most if not all of the sequel is written. The sequel will tell Hermione and Severus' love story when she becomes an apprentice. I have also considered adding two more stories to this series and make it a full on series, but we shall see!

I put some time with George in here, b/c I love the twins and I think J.K. Deserves to be beaten with a stick for killing off almost every single one of my favorite characters. The only ones living that are my favorite by the end are George and Hermione.

In case you're curious. My favorites go in this order

Severus Snape (hello)

Remus Lupin

Fred and George Weasley

Hermione Granger.

Thank you... for reading! Keep reading and keep writing.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I have started the next in the series and because I love you all so much I decided to start posting immediately. Well that and the fact that I'm so damn impatient. The sequel is called, "What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story".

Since I got into Library School (yeah I'm getting my Masters degree yippy) that means I will have a heavy workload on my shoulders starting in September so I hope to have this story and another one finished before then. Your reviews truly help accomplish this so post as many as you like. I love them!

Thanks for reading the first one in the series and I hope that you like the sequel even better.

Hugs,

Bandgeek252!


End file.
